


All of the Stars (Are on Your Cheeks)

by yeosanqies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Babies, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Hyunlix, I love these tags, I'm a hopeless romantic what can I say, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, Star Gazing, These two make me so happy, i love boyfriends, i love that, this is an actually tag, this is super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosanqies/pseuds/yeosanqies
Summary: just Felix and Hyunjin watching the stars together and being in love
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	All of the Stars (Are on Your Cheeks)

Felix should be asleep. He would like to go to sleep as it is nearing 1AM and he has to be up early to practice but, no, his brain would not shut off. With a huff, he sat up in bed, flinching as his bare feet touched the cold, wood floor. He rubbed at his eyes, running his hands through his hair, and got up. Quietly, he walked to the door of the bedroom, opened it and left, twisting the knob and holding the door with his other hand so he can close it smoothly, not wanting to wake the others.

He makes his way to the kitchen, feeling thirsty all of a sudden. Felix goes to the cabinet that holds their glasses and pours himself some water from the tap. He takes a sip, staring out the window that leads into their backyard. It’s a clear night, little to no clouds, and the stars are lighting up the sky like fireworks. Felix drinks down the rest of the water, placing the glass softly into the sink, and walks to the door that leads outside. _Just for a moment _, he thinks to himself.__

__

__He lays in the damp grass, wet with dew, and stares up at the constellations that fill the evening sky. It's peaceful. Having such a chaotic life, it's times like these that he cherishes the most, absolute quiet and calm, not that he minds his rambunctious group, it's just nice to have a break from that once in awhile. He closes his eyes, head resting on his hands, and listens to the crickets chirping in the distance, the way the leaves rustle in the slight summer breeze._ _

__

__A tap to his shoulder makes Felix jump with a gasp. He sits up, hand over his heaving chest. He looks up at the culprit who disturbed his peace and quiet and sees a tired, pouting Hyunjin._ _

__

__“Jinnie, Jesus! Scared me half to death!” Felix whisper yells, not wanting to wake whomever he could. Hyunjin just shrugs his shoulders, “sorry, Lix. You weren’t in your bed and I couldn’t find you anywhere else, scared me a little.”_ _

__

__Felix could hear the slight fear in the older boy’s voice, he pouts, “I’m sorry, Hyunjin-ah. I just wanted to look at the stars for a little. Did you want to join me?” He tugs slightly at Hyunjin’s shirt. Hyunjin’s pout turns into a soft smile and he nods, “sure, baby. But we can’t be long, I’d rather fall asleep in a bed than in grass, thank you very much.” Felix giggles as Hyunjin sits behind him, legs on either side of his own._ _

__

__The smaller male leans into Hyunjin’s chest, still warm from sleeping earlier. Felix looks back up, “aren’t they beautiful, Jinnie?” Hyunjin looks up as well, “yeah, breathtaking almost.”_ _

__

__Felix points up, “you see there? That’s the Little Dipper, and just below, you can see the Big Dipper!” He points at a group of stars in the shape of spoons. Hyunjin squints, “where?”_ _

__

__“Look at where I’m pointing.”_ _

__

__Hyunjin makes a face that Felix can't see, “you could be pointing anywhere, Lix. I just see stars.”_ _

__

__“You’re hopeless, Jin.” Felix laughs, grabbing Hyunjin’s arm. “Point your finger for me.” Hyunjin does. “Good boy.” Hyunjin blushes. Felix lifts his arm, finger pointing right at the two constellations, “how about now?” The older male squints again. He gasps quietly when his eyes settle on the Dippers, “those are beautiful, Felix.”_ _

__

__Felix turns so he could look at Hyunjin. As Hyunjin was awestruck by the sky, Felix was watching with adoration. He looks at the stars reflecting in the elder’s eyes and they were almost more beautiful like that. Hyunjin turns to Felix, “what?”_ _

__

__“Nothing. Just looking at the stars.” Felix blushes._ _

__

__“But they’re that way, love.” Hyunjin nods his head upwards._ _

__

__“I know.”_ _

__

__Felix leans forward until their lips meet in a soft kiss. Hyunjin smiles against his lips, bringing his hand up to hold Felix’s face, who jumped at the sudden coldness pressed close, his hand slightly wet from being in the grass holding them up. Felix pulls away, cuddling his head into Hyunjin’s neck. The older wraps his arms around Felix’s body, rocking him slowly._ _

__

__“We should probably go back to bed.” Felix whines at Hyunjin’s comment. He just looks at the younger, playing the older card. Felix huffs, “okay, fine. Let’s go. But I want cuddles when we get back.” Hyunjin laughs, “fine by me.” He stands first, helping Felix to his feet, placing a kiss to Hyunjin's nose._ _

__

__“Thanks for staying out here with me.”_ _

__

__“Thanks for inviting me to stay. Let me know when you want to go out again.” Felix nods, grabbing Hyunjin’s hand and leading them back inside._ _

__

__Felix brought Hyunjin to his room and they both settle down facing one another, legs intertwined. The smaller blushes at the prolonged eye contact. “What?” Felix whispers, looking away. “Nothing. Just that I have my own little set of constellations with me at all times of day.” Hyunjin leans down and kisses at Felix’s freckles. Felix giggles as it tickled, “stop, don’t be so cheesy.” He presses his face into Hyunjin’s chest. The taller male just smiles, giggling himself and at Felix’s cute self. “Okay, okay. Sleepy time.” Felix just nods against his chest._ _

__

__“Let me kiss you one more time.” Felix moves his head back up and stares up at Hyunjin’s puppy eyes. Felix just rolls his eyes and giggles, “you know I hate when you pull those eyes on me.”_ _

__

__“And yet you fall for them every time.”_ _

__

__Felix shakes his head and sighs, “I know.”_ _

__

__Hyunjin tilts his head down and meet Felix’s lips for their last kiss for the night. “Goodnight, Jinnie.” Felix says against his lips. Hyunjin kisses his forehead, “goodnight, Lix.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!  
> all comment and kudos are appreciated!!


End file.
